A Roswell Valentine's Day
by IloveAML
Summary: Its almost Valentine's Day in Roswell. Everyone's trying to plan to make it just perfect. Lots of Candy, Dreamer, Stargazer, & maybe even some Lamptrimmer. Oh, & a little but of Pietasters just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Roswell Valentine's Day by TrisTastic_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, some credit to Andrea & Amelia because some of the plot ideas came from their RP.**

**Summary: Its almost Valentine's Day in Roswell. Everyone's trying to plan to make it just perfect. Lots of Candy, Dreamer, Stargazer, & maybe even some Lamptrimmer. Oh, & a little but of Pietasters on the way just for fun too. **

**Please review. They make me write faster, & make my day.**

_**Chapt. 1**_

"So, do you and Max have any big plans for Valentine's Day?" Maria Deluca asked her best friend Liz Parker as they sat on Liz's bed.

"Well," Liz began, feeling a small blush cover her cheeks. Max Evans had that effect on her, even when he wasn't around. "You know, just, a date."

"Now Liz, come on. You know I want all the details, now spill." Maria couldn't believe Liz actually just tried to get away with simply saying 'a date.' She knows better.

"Well, we're going for dinner-"

"Where?" Maria questioned, wanting to know every detail.

"We're going back to that Chinese place we went to on our first date." Liz had a bright smile on her face.

"Aww, that is so sweet. What else are you guys doing?"

"Well, Max has something special planned but won't tell me what it is." You could here the excitement in Liz's voice as she said this.

"Girl, you have got it good! Could Max be any more perfect?" Maria said, kind of jealous that her own boyfriend couldn't follow Max's lead a little.

Liz sighed contently and smiled, then dared to ask, "What are you and Michael doing?"

"Oh you know, probably just hanging out, watching a hockey game..romantic stuff like that." Maria said sarcastically.

"Ohh.." Liz said, feeling a little guilty that she'd just told her about her plans. "Well, maybe Michael has something planned..Like a surprise."

"Please. You're talking about Michael Guerin." Maria said as she layed back on the bed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door downstairs, followed by her mother's cry of "Liz, Alex is here! I'm sending him up!" His footsteps could be heard as he made his way up the stairs and into Liz's room.

"Alex!" Maria greeted sitting up on the bed.

"Hey Alex." Liz said cheerfully.

"Hello ladies." He responded, taking a seat next to Liz on her bed. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh, just discussing our Valentine's Day plans." Liz answered, smile bright as ever on her face.

"Speaking of which," Maria cut in. "Where are you bringing Isabel?"

"Wait!" Alex said looking over at Liz's calendar. "Oh man! It's in two days!" He was beginning to panic. He hadn't done anything to prepare for it, no plans, no nothing. He hadn't even talked to Isabel about it yet.

"You didn't forget, did you Alex?" Liz asked.

"No, no. Of course not." He lied, though he knew they knew it.

"He forgot." Maria said, slight amusement in her voice. She got up and grabbed Liz's phone from her desk. "He'll just have to call and make plans now then." She said, handing him the phone.

"But what do I say? What if she already has plans? Then what do I do?" He asked frantically, desperately needing his two friends help.

"Start casual, ask her how she's doing." Liz told him. "Then bring up the topic of Valentine's Day."

"Because if a girl's got plans she'll share them with whoever will listen." Maria added with a nod. "So where are you going to bring her?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know." He answered, though he did have an idea.

"Well think, time's ticking." Maria said, impatient.

"Ok, I was thinking maybe that nice Italian place over on West Street." Alex admitted.

"Lorretta's?" Liz asked for confirmation.

"Yeah."

"That place is perfect!" Maria said, thrilled.

"Really?" Alex said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Definately. Now call." Both girls told him.

Alex slowly began punching the number in phone. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello." The person was definately Max, Alex recognized his voice.

"Hi Max. It's Alex. Is Isabel there?"

Max was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Liz, but he was happy for his sister. Though she'd never admit it, he knew that she'd been hoping he'd ask her out for Valentine's Day and was upset because he hadn't yet.

"Yeah, hold on a minute." Max put the phone down and yelled to his sister. "Isabel, phone!"

Alex could hear him yell out to Isabel in the background.

"Who is it?" Isabel asked, hoping it was Alex.

"It's Alex."

She tried to hid the smile that came onto her face when she heard it was Alex and did an ok job, but she knew he saw it.

She grabbed the phone. "Hey Alex. What's up?"

"Hey, Isabel. Oh, um, nothing much. I was just, uh, calling to see if you, uh, had plans..for Valentine's Day." He said, his nervousness causing him to forget everything Liz and Maria told him. "Because I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to do something..With me." He was so nervous while he waited for her to answer he felt sick.

"No, I don't have any plans." She replied. She was so excited he finally asked her.

"Ok, well, there's this really great Italian resaurant, Lorretta's. I was thinking that, uh, we could go there."

"That sounds great Alex." She said, perfectly masking her excitement.

"Ok, so, do you want me to pick you up around six? Or when?"

"Six is fine." She answered.

"Alright, so I will see you then." He said, happy.

"Yeah. Bye Alex." She said, waiting for him to say bye back before hanging up.

"Bye Isabel." Alex hung up the phone & punched the air in celebration.

"Well, I guess everything went just fine." Maria said with a laugh, nodding towards Alex as he celebrated.

"I guess so." Liz laughed.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far. Please review. Update soon. On the way: Some Michael & Max interaction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it means a lot and got me to finish this sooner! This chapter takes place later that same day at the Crash Down Cafe. Enjoy **

_**Chapter 2**_

"So you're really not doing anything for Maria for Valentine's Day?" Max asked his friend Michael Guerin in disbelief.

"It's stupid Maxwell. It's just something some chick made up one day so that her man would spoil her for the day. Then she shared it with all her friends. Pretty soon they declare it a holiday." Michael complained.

"You really are a no fun mopey type." Max replied as they walked into the Crash Down Cafe. As they made their way to their usual booth, each was scanning the cafe for their girlfriend. It was especially crowded today and their booth was taken so they had to take the one behind it. Liz smiled and waved when she saw Max.

Maria exited the kitchen with somebody's food and brought it to them. Her expression said it all, she was frustrated and overwhelmed by all the customers. And in addition to the crowd, the cook had called in sick right before his shift started so some substitute who had no clue what they're doing was in there attempting to make everything and was taking forever. They couldn't get ahold of anyone else.

As soon as she saw Michael she went directly over to him. "Michael, we need you in the kitchen." She said desperately.

"I don't start my shift for another hour." He told her with a shrug.

"Michael, Tim's not here, he's sick. And the guy who's in there, Kevin or whatever, can barely make a piece of toast. And we're packed. Michael please" Maria pleaded.

"You can handle it." He told her.

"Michael. Please!" She begged.

"Fine." He gave in, though it wasn't like he had anything else to do besides argue with Max over the uselessness of Valentine's Day.

"You're the best." Maria gave him a quick hug before rushing off to take peoples' orders.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Michael muttered. "I'll catch up with you later." He said to Max before heading back to the kitchen. He grabbed an apron and took over in the kitchen, much everyone's relief.

In a little bit Liz made her way over to Max. "Hey" She said with a smile.

"Hey. Busy?" He said with a smirk, clearly she was busy.

She laughed. "Yeah. It's starting to calm down a bit though, with Michael helping out in the kitchen."

"Liz I need you!" Maria called out to her.

"Alright, just a minute!" She called back. "I'll be right back. Do you want anything?" She asked before leaving.

"Just a Coke and some fries. No rush though." He smiled at her.

"What is it Maria?" Liz asked once she got within hearing distance.

"Can you cover table five for me please?" Maria called out to her as she frantically brought an order over to a older couple. "Here you are, anything else?" She pasted a fake smile on her face.

"I got you covered Maria." Liz called back, heading over to table five.

"Yeah, can you get me another coke, please?" The grey haired man asked.

"Sure thing." She said, heading to the kitchen to get it. She returned and gave it to the man.

"Thanks." He said cheerfully. Maria didn't answer, she was already gone to her next table.

After another stressful fifteen minutes the cafe calmed down and emptied. Liz went to sit with Max, while Maria headed into the kitchen to see Michael.

Liz sat down with a heavy sigh of relief that the crowd was over with.

"Hey." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey." Max replied, happy to finally be able to talk to Liz without her having to rush off and take someone's order. "What time does your shift end?" He asked, wanting to spend time with her after.

She looked up at the clock. "In about a half an hour."

"Are you doing anything?" He asked, hoping she wasn't.

"No, nothing." She smiled a little.

He smiled back. "Do you want to do something after then? Go to a movie or something?"

"A movie sounds great." She said smiling.

"Great." He leaned closer to her, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She leaned in closer and he was about to kiss her.

"Liz. There are customers waiting." Her father, Jeff Parker, said sternly. They both reluctantly pulled back.

"I'd better go take their orders." Liz said nodding towards the table, disappointment in her voice.

Max just nodded in response.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Maria was thanking Michael for helping out.

"Michael," Maria said entering the kitchen. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I mean it Michael, thanks." She said, wanting him to atleast agknowledge that she appriciated it.

"Ok, great." He was still brushing her thanks to the side.

"Why do I even try." She mumbled to herself, leaning against a counter. "So, what are you doing this afternoon?" She asked, hoping to be able to spend time with him.

"Phoenix is playing the Canucks at four." He said, talking about the hockey game that was going to be on later.

"Oh, so you have nothing planned then."

"I just told you, I'm watching the game." He said, somewhat annoyed.

"A televised hockey game does not count as plans." She told him.

"Well that's what I'm doing later." He said, stubbornly.

"How about you plan out where you're bringing me for Valentine's Day instead. You've only got one more day." She really wanted him to do something special for her for Valentine's Day.

He groaned. "I don't believe in Valentine's Day. Too comercial"

"Well maybe I do." She said, irritated.

"Tell you what then. I'll take you out the day after. It'll be more personal anyway. There won't be hundreds of other couples out too." He knew she wouldn't agree, but he wasn't giving in.

"You know what Michael, forget it." She said giving up and storming out of the kitchen.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review. My ego loves getting boosted & it really does make me update faster. **

**Next chapter: All for the Dreamers! **


End file.
